I want you
by koolgirl12
Summary: stop calling me" Charlie yelled as he hung up the phone. As soon as he hung up the phone started going off


Rays P

Rays P.O.V

I sighed as stared once again around me wishing some one would help me find the front office. I looked around at all the students walking around CalSci and cursed them all for not being kind and helpful to some one asking for directions.

"Um, excuse me do you need any help?" a soft voice asked from behind me. I turned around to look at the person you helped me on to hold my breath. The man was beautiful. He had luscious brown locks crowning his face, gorgeous chocolate eyes and a beautiful face and body to go with it. In other words this man was a god.

"Ummmm yes, would you mind telling me where Dr.Burdell is?" I asked as he looked the man up and down in appraising manner.

"Oh yes I know him I'll take you to him," He said with a dazzling smile. His voice was like a thousand beautiful bells going off.

"Follow me." He said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"If you don't mind me asking what is your name?" I said an idea was steadily forming in his head.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Charlie Epps. What is you name?" Charlie asked as he looked at him.

"My name is John but people call me Ray. Don't ask why." I said with a smile on my face. Charlie laughed at this and turned his head and started walking up the stairs. As we walked I took a good look at Charlie. He seemed pretty young to be here though.

"Charlie if you don't mind me asking are you a student at this school?" I asked as we started to turn the corner to go down another hallway. Charlie smiled that dazzling and shook his head.

"No, I am not a student. I am actually a professor here." Charlie said as he chuckled at the blush that crossed my face.

"I am sorry if I disrespected you." I said with a said look on my face while inside I was berating myself on getting that wrong.

"It's ok, you're not the first one to make that mistake," Charlie said as we stopped at a door.

"Well hear we are." He said as he pointed towards the door.

"Thank you," I said as I took one last look at his beautiful form.

"No problem." He said as he turned around to leave. I watched him leave and my eyes landed on nice ass. I smiled before I opened the door to find John Burdell setting at his desk grading papers.

"Ah Ray you made it." John said as he got up to hug me. I hugged him back as the plan I have been forming came to a stop.

"Do you know Charlie Epps?" I asked as I looked him straight in the eye.

"Yeah I do. Why?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Do you have his cell phone number by any chance?" I asked as I saw his eyes gleam.

"Yes I do. Do you by any chance like him and pursuing him?" John asked as he took out a piece of paper and started writing down his phone number.

"I do and I plan to give him a call." I said as I saved the number to my phone and looked at John with a gleam in his eyes.

"It was nice seeing you John." I said as I started to walk out the room.

"I hope you get your man." John said as he smirked at my back.

Charlie's P.O.V

I walked to my car after I showed that man Ray his friends room. _He seemed like a nice guy._ I thought as I got into the car and started to head to Dons office. As soon as he got into the car his phone started to ring. He looked down at the caller ID and realized that he didn't know the number.

"Hello?" I asked as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hi Charlie." The person on the other end said.

"Who is this?" I asked as I tried to remember where I had heard this voice before.

"Aahhh you don't remember me? He had just met" The guy said. Right then he remember where he had heard that voice from.

"Ray?" I said hesitantly as clearly remember not giving him my phone number.

"You got it right. I'm so proud of you Charlie." Ray said as he started to chuckle.

"How did you get this number?" I questioned a little confused.

"Oh an old friend gave it to me. Anyway I only called you say……….. I love you." Ray said as he hung up the phone. I stared at the phone with a frightening expression on my face. _That was creepy. _I thought as he pulled out of the parking lot of CalSci. I was just starting to relax when my phone started to go off again.

"Hello." I said as he answered the phone.

"Mmmmmmmmm," A moaning sound came from the other side of the phone.

"Hello?" I questioned again as the moans started to get louder.

"Mmmmmmmmmm, Charlie." The voice on the other side said. As soon as he said his name he had immediately recognized the voice.

"Ray?" I questioned as he started to moan louder.

"Oh I love how you say my name like that." Ray said as he started to moan louder.

"What are you doing?" I questioned a little fearfully over the phone. Then I'll I was listening I heard a slapping sound in the back ground. A suddenly sickening thought entered my mind.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing?" I questioned fearfully as I heard him give a loud cry.

"Charlie!" Ray screamed as he was doing…. Whatever he was doing. "I love you" Ray said as he hung up the phone.


End file.
